Come Back
by TheStoriesEnd
Summary: Based off an idea by Karlimeaghan. Cruella goes to the docks and the beach, hoping for Ursula's return.
1. Day 1

_Day 1_

Cruella stands at the edge of the docks gazing out at the sea, the currents softly crashing against the boats and shore. Her gaze hardens as she sees a fish near the surface, glaring at the oblivious creature Cruella whispers to the air, "That was quite selfish of you, leaving like that." Slowly dragging her stare from the fading fins, Cruella stares back out at the now setting sun watching the colors transform on the water, creating a greenish haze which so reminded her of the woman who left.

"We had plans Ursula; we were going to get our happy endings… Together. You weren't supposed to just leave me here." Releasing a jagged breath Cruella looked down at her hands, "You weren't… You weren't supposed to leave me here alone. We were going to get that ending together, and you just left me." Cruella once more turns her attention to the horizon fury contorting her features, "We were going to be happy. Did that mean nothing to you, you promised you'd stay for me, darling." Cruella continued to glower at the slow crashing waves for several minutes, until gradually her face stopped showing anything.

"Without you, Ursula, they don't really need me anymore. To be honest I don't really need them either, I only followed along to please you, and without you there is no one left to please." A tear sluggishly traveled down her face, stopping on her cheek, "Ursula, Darling? Please come back, for me." the tear fell into the sea an aftershock of a fate that could have been.

* * *

Do not own Once Upon a Time

This will be a multi-fic, but it's going to be mostly Cruella centered. So enjoy.

I guess


	2. Day 2

Day 2

"_This weather would have been good for exploring when I was younger."_

Cruella stared down the shore as the tide pushed forward and dragged itself back out, her gaze no longer focused on the seen in front of her but somewhere far from her reach.

"_Darling, I don't see how this is any of my concern, you not taking the risk to defy dear daddy and enjoy the sea." Cruella snipped while turning toward Ursula, "I have come to the point where if doing something you enjoy causes others to draw back, then it's not their opinions that matter. I'd much rather be happy on my own terms than someone else's." She felt a sense of pride in her new logic, but a small sneer spread across her face in the wake of her statement, who was she to give advice she couldn't even accept for herself._

_Ursula glanced toward Cruella and then turned toward the water, she felt a frown creasing her feature's as she thought over Cruella's little speech, "It's not the same for me anymore, being around the water without my voice. Perhaps losing it was a sign that I wasn't meant to find happiness on my own terms."_

"_Uhhhgh." Cruella groaned out, "Darling, stop with the self-pity, it's not helping. The only thing that can help us now is to fight for what we want, because if we don't no one will do it for us." Cruella breathed in and turned back toward Ursula, a quick movement that caused Ursula to turn and face her as well, "You and I are the same, we want something we can't have, so I suggest we work together to get the endings we want."_

_Cruella watched as a tilted smile began to grace Ursula's lips, "You're right, the only way to win is to fight together. So, I'll make you a deal, if you stay and help me I promise to stay with you until we both have our happiness." Ursula spoke with indestructible sort of will, a type of earnest that made you want to believe anything was possible, and Cruella for that moment she believed._

"_You have a deal, darling." She believed she could find happiness. "Now we must be on our way, Maleficent won't rest until her guards are on watch," she believed maybe she had already found part of it. Yet, watching Ursula begin to turn and walk back to the cave, she knew, she'd found someone who wouldn't leave her this time, and as she placed her hand on Ursula's back to guide her, she felt her heart pick up that extra beat. She felt hope._

"Oh what a fool I was Ursula, believing. Hope and love, villains don't get those kinds of endings." The breeze swept Cruella's hair across her face, allowing for the desolation to be seen on her sharp features to anyone who looked close enough. "Well, most villains, but you weren't most villains you got your happy ending and then you left. You said you'd stay until we both had our happy endings, not just until it suited you." Once again feeling the burn of tear's Cruella furrowed her brow, she'd said she was done crying and this time she meant it, so refusing to let the tears fall she breathed in. The sea though was a tricky thing, and the salt in the air smelt like the woman she was trying to find, and maybe the beach wasn't the best place to come and forget, because the tears wouldn't stay and they wouldn't stop, and Cruella was broken.

"You were my only ally, my only support and you left. I thought you knew.. I thought you knew you were my happiness, I thought that'd be enough to keep you with me." The tears slowed and the anger stayed for a moment, but the ache in her heart wouldn't fade, "You were my happy ending, Darling. I didn't need some man to write it out for me I knew already, and now I just want you to come back."

"Please, come back to me."

* * *

Thanks for reading, much love to you all.

Please review, it would really help.

Don't own Once Upon a Time, sorry.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

_Five years, it'd been five years since they fell into this world so much unlike their own. Five years that they had to try and create new lives, try and overcome this new obstacle that had been thrust upon them. It was in these five years that Cruella found she could fit in quite well with this money hungry, capitalist society, and by their third year she had worked her way into a Politics office and thrived on the lies she sold. Lies which afforded her and Ursula enough of an income to live quite comfortably and in this comfort they found something else had begun to flourish between the two._

_It was this stirring of emotion and pure lust which had driven them to do what Cruella had been thinking upon for some time. And it was this opportunity which led Cruella to slowly wake the next sunrise to be met with the russet skin of the sea witch beside her. Cruella glanced further down and came to the conclusion that it was indeed only the sheet that was left to cover Ursula's body, as well as her own fair tinted skin. Whilst allowing her eyes to roam back up the woman's feature's Cruella brought her hand from beneath the sheet and laid it upon Ursula's shoulder and began drawing nonsensical patterns upon the unblemished skin._

_Gradually Ursula began to open her eyes, drowsily glancing toward Cruella only to be met with the intense stare of the pale iced eyes of the woman. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Ursula quipped at the woman who was so carefully teasing her mind._

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you how rude it is to be as exquisite and beautiful as you are, darling?" Cruella cast Ursula a teasing smirk and proceeded to expand the range of her dancing fingers across the woman's back._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It seemed today the sea was in Cruella's favor as she walked the beach, her heels in hand, the air wasn't as burdened by the smell of salt as it'd been the day before and the sun hadn't begun to set, meaning the sea was just a sea for now. There wasn't much that reminded her of the woman who kept leaving her in her dreams, the woman who'd left her in reality as well, but the sand as it shifted beneath her feet reminded her of the times they had sat on a beach before they were cursed, before they were tasked with happy endings.

And as the memory of their first time admitting that perhaps there was something growing between them, other than a desire for revenge and power, fluttered through her mind Cruella was able to face the sea and pretend that Ursula hadn't left her, not yet at least, not then. Not back when she had finally begun to explain why her heart skipped around the other woman and why she had so much faith in her dreams, in their dreams.

Yet the precarious thing about memories was is that they went away, she could play them over and over in her head, but eventually they would leave her too and she would once again be alone. Alone with her pain and her grief, alone to watch as her emotions began to turn upon each other and make her hate the woman who'd left, but for now she had her memories and she had her love, but she was no longer had that hope. Cruella admiring the ocean began her plea for Ursula, "I can hardly remember what it was that separated us, what caused you to walk away the first time and refuse to speak to me, I wish I did though, darling. I wish I could go back and change the past make you stay, fix whatever it was that weakened our loyalty the first time, keep myself from marrying those three idiotic men afterword, and losing track of you for so long. I think that maybe if I could it would have made it harder for you to just walk away from us, You and I, for a second time." Cruella began to once again walk down the beach, before turning and heading back the way she'd come.

As she walked a curious thought pushed through her mind, and she walked closer to the water, "Ursula there were times I thought of you after you left, and some nights I dreamed that it was you beside me, but this time I hope that I won't because when you don't come back it will ruin me, everything I've made of myself will be gone." In that moment Cruella knew what would happen to her, she would dream of love lost, she would remember times that had past, and she'd imagine future's that would never happen, and eventually the pain and anger would crush her. The suffering would force her to hate the woman who'd abandoned her, and no matter how hard she tried the memories would fade, but Cruella also knew that as much as she would hate the woman she would never be able to stop loving her fully, there would also be some place in her blackened, broken, and jagged heart that would reach for Ursula, and it would be that part which would cost her the life she was living. "But what I really want now, Darling, is for you to come back to me. Come back now, or come back soon, it doesn't really matter as long as one day I wake up and it really is you beside me and not the phantom of you."

Placing her shoes back on Cruella rounded on her toe and morosely walked back to her car without sparing another glance toward the sea, missing the splash created by the woman diving back under the waters.

* * *

Do not once the Once

enjoy

Please review, Please, Please,PLEASE.

Thank you for reading.


	4. Day 6

Day 6

"I wonder sometimes about what happened to Mal's child, poor little brat just disappearing." Cruella worried her painted red lip as she sat on the dock; it was a bizarre event for her staring at the sea and participating in a conversation with only one partner. Maybe it really was loneliness catching up with her and the need for someone, something, anything really to hear her speak, the need to be heard instead of having to wait until her input was requested and then ignored, a want for a person to listen, a person who was no longer there. "Children are quite a bit of work from what I can tell, so maybe its best we didn't find them, I'm sure we would have been horrible parents."

Cruella turned her gaze and watched as the waters crashed into the side of a boat, her thoughts wondering to the image of a little brown haired girl chasing her spotted puppy across the beach, the sound of a voice humming a lullaby to the same dark haired girl. Until, the images stopped on a familiar dream of Cruella's, Ursula was sitting in a theatre messing with the girls dress as Cruella comes to her seat, the little girl turns toward her and Cruella is left looking into a very familiar set of blue eyes, _"Mommy, the Opera's about to start." _And then just like every time before the image fades, leaving Cruella with that ounce of longing for a child that never existed, a child that would never have a chance to exist. Feeling that spark of sadness that always comes with these thoughts Cruella softly rocks her feet and begins to speak,

"I'm starting to think my mind must hate me, darling, if it feels the need to torture me with reminders that you're gone.", and as she stated this reasoning the salt heavy in the air was blown across the water bringing the once comforting scent of her lover toward her, "Complete torture, no matter what I do something has to remind me of you and it's killing me. It doesn't seem to help that this whole damned town is surrounded by this ocean, for sanity sake that horrible little cabin has a lake behind it. How am I supposed to forget you if it seems like you won't leave me alone?" Cruella angrily slammed her fist on the dock, "You have no right to ruin me like this, you're the one who left I did nothing wrong." Clenching her jaw she took in a slow breath, in a sigh she asked, "So why then does it feel like I'm the only one suffering? None of this was my fault, and yet I'm the one left to the wreckage."

Silence spread around her as Cruella continued her watch of the bay; it was in this stretching silence that she remembered why she used to hate the sea. The sea to her had been a parallel to her life for so long, on the top it was ever changing and new to anyone who saw it, but no matter what happened above and around it the water was the same, the waters would come and go, but no matter how far it went they would always end up back where they started at some point, and for Cruella she seemed to have finally found herself back where she started, alone. Always alone, and when she finally had let someone in who she'd thought was going to change that they too had left her for bigger things, their own ocean, an ocean she was no longer welcome to.

"It's been almost a week now, darling, and you're still not here I don't want to give up, but the time is coming when I'll have to. I don't want to keep waiting for something that's not coming back, even if it is you, I'll have to move on and even if it hurts me to do so I will." Cruella raised her gaze to the sky reciting her now customary plea, "Come back, darling. If not for yourself, then do it for me, the least you could do is come and give me a proper goodbye. A proper ending to our closed story, just come back." Bending over Cruella pushed herself up and stood her knees sore from their swinging position, turned and began the walk back to her car.

Once the door was shut and Cruella had driven off, Ursula released the breath she'd been holding and glanced up toward the dock, "Please, don't give up on me."

* * *

So don't own Once Upon a Time

Sorry this was late I think, umm I kind of rushed it, so also sorry if it's a mess.

Please review, and don't given up on me humans


	5. Day 10

Cruella sat in her car beside the shore and leaned her head against the steering wheel, it'd been ten days since Ursula left and it didn't hurt any less then it had the first day. Glancing out the passenger window she watched the wave's crash against the shore, dragging out the new tide, slowly her eyes grew heavy and as she was pulled into an uneasy rest Cruella heard the sound of a melody present to her only in dreams_. _

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

Letting out a jagged sigh Cruella surrendered herself to her tortured dreams of a past out of reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quietly singing the next verse Ursula walked across the beach toward the sleeping woman's car.

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay _

Standing beside the car Ursula gazed at her former lover through the window, "I don't see why you have to make this so hard for us." She turned and leaned against the car, trying to displace the weight she felt rested upon her shoulders, to rid her body of the guilt. "If you would just stop coming back, or forget me, it'd make it so much easier for me to forget you."

Watching the sea Ursula thought over her time back with her father, of her time back in the oceans, of being back home. Except that's not what it felt like, none of it felt the way she'd expected, the water felt the same as she'd remembered but it wasn't home. She no longer felt that comfort Ursula once did, and yet staring back through that window she did, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't deserve this…" She turned back out to the sea, "You don't deserve this."

Ursula carefully opened the passenger side door, and leaned toward Cruella. Catching the scent of the French perfume she insisted on wearing Ursula smiled a fragile turn of her lips; she remembered a time when it would take her days to remove the scent of that perfume from her clothes and sheets. Leaning into the car she grazed her lips across Cruella's raised cheek, "You don't deserve to suffer," she whispered, "I don't want you to suffer, I don't want to feel this pain anymore."

Ursula stepped away from the car and closed the door, as she treaded back to the water Ursula continued her song allowing her tears to finally fall now that she was on land.

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just wait for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

Peering over her shoulder she hummed hoping her words would carry with the salted air, "I'll come back for you; if not for me then I'll come for you." Ursula dove into the water leaving the other woman to lie alone in her unease.

_"I'll be back"_

* * *

So yeah here ya go, enjoy that

The song go to Secret Gardens, it's called Sleepsong, and if you haven't heard it you should probs listen to it.

Sorry for not updating in forever, but here's this, and the next chapter will probably be the last chapter.

Bye


End file.
